Ten dimensions
by Celleste Somnia
Summary: The story of a girl who finds herself on a spaceship that has the possibility of opening portals to all 10 dimensions ... And the world of television ...
1. Paranormal

Unusual Reality

I decided to tell you one story that was happening to me in the these past few years, ...actualy you could call it...following years ... In fact ...

Let's say just some years... It is confusing...

I am Moonia. If you live in the „Fifth space" you can call me Darla.

It was April fools day year 2006 and I am still somewhat confused of what happened is true or not.

I think it started at one point when I was standing in the bus while it was driving me home from school that year. I was bored living each day driving from school to house every day...

I was 16 years old. Nothing at that time was fun enough to me, not even The April fools day.

Everybody had grim and concerned faces, I could see the anger in their faces because of the driver who does not care for a smooth ride.

I wondered why is that one thing more important than concerns of the whole world.

Somebody's bag hit me straight into my shoulder blade and I automatically rolled my eyes. Where was that little girl I was a minute ago?

I do not know. I only know that I hated that person who did it, didn't even notice that her bag dances around.

I jumped of the bus out to the street and that led me back to the dreary reality.  
If I could only know what will happen next ...

I looked around for the person with that backpack hoping to see that person's face with a lot of excuses. But I didn't.

Always the same wall at the station, the same damaged whitewash same gravity and air that awaked me after a dreamy bus air that threw me into fantasies.

Well, boring, very boring, like every day so far.

I would bet that at that time the TV in the tv store window which I passed by then sparked, I looked at it suddenly and was surprised by some big numbers 1824, spread across the screen . Soon on the screen was just some dumb blonde and equally dumb commercial.

Like there was nothing on the screen except it

"This boredom will cost me my sanity, I am hallucinating! " I commented and smiled to myself.

Before the first Moon glow, something flyed on the sky. I watched for a while up in the sky for that spark, this comet, to see where it goes, but I have found nothing and continued to walk to avoid attention.

I arrived home after a monotonous walk

I opened the door of my apartment and left the bag near my boots, I noticed that it began to rain. As the sound of rain tickled me behind the ear I smiled and shout loudly and cheerfully.

"How lucky I am!"

I was happy to have escaped rain.

My sister left the room when she heard me.

"What?" She asked.

"I luckily escaped rain! That's it for today, I am on strike by the end of the day and I stay dry!"

I ansfered and jumped on my bed still full of my stufed animals. I smiled

The sky was black and starless, and I was in childish colorful pajamas. I opened my cell phone covers, clicked the green handset, everything lights up, and the room got only light from my direction, 1824, deja vo. I stopped and looked at that numbers for a long two minutes until they disappeared from the screen and returned to my cell phone background picture of a nebula in outer space to taunt me.

I went into the hallway to get to the tap water in kichen, vigorously clutching my cell phone in my hand.

Dark, I walked by heart while the sound of my slippers got some metallic tone.

I used ligt of my cellphone to see in the dark.

My feet, despite slippers, was suddenly very cold.

Slotted metal ground was suddenly below me as I saw in the dim light and I made two steps back like a frightened deer. Then I looked at the blue neon ceiling above me. It was not my hallway. It was something metal ... like a spaceship.

I could see stars through some window on my left side, it had metal silver pane.

Of course, they were not yellow as we espect, they were pure white.

I was shocked and it hurt to watch.

I stood there in shock pulling up my oversized pajamas to protect it from dirty floor.

Unusual, but I was not afraid. I took out my cell phone and saw that there was no signal.

I do not know why I did it. It was stupid.

"How strange that there is no signal." I commented my act.

I laughed as a child. I heared something crashing in the next room that stoped my laugh.

It looked like my laugter created that crash.

I ended up in a small room with two touch monitors on the console.

One droped sweet tone as voting birds. Again numbers 1824 flashes on it.

I saw numbers below the keyboard. Latin did not shocked me after everything.

I stood there confused with both my hands over the keys, eventually I wrote one naive and simple ...

"Hey!" ...

And the same answer came back after two seconds

"Hey!"

Console produced the sound and returned me an answer and I was overwhelmed with something like caramel in my veins also the enjoyable nervousness and expectation.

Who can that be in distant and cold universe?

I asked for an explanation for this series of numbers that followed me around.

"Why are you sending these numbers, what do they mean?"

Soon it flashed a quick response.

"I do not know."

I remained in shock because of such a careless answer. "So why did you send them?"

Again it came quickly, "I do not know."

I already wanted to write an angry response, but the stranger reasonable responses back and clarifies all…..

"I have to send them, Moonia said that it has to happen, I thought it was you?"

He knows my name I see and affirm "I am Moonia, but who are you?" I asked already cold because of the adrenaline.

Soon impossible answer shaked me all. I was looking at answer that came for a very long time…

Is it possible?!

"I'm Lister." Answer was flashing on the skreen as something unreal.

It looked like I get messages from ... where?

If you know what Red dwarf is , then you know who wrote it. How is it possible?

I've looked into my hands for some answers.

I'm not dreaming, and it was not a lucid dream. I stared at our huge Moon on the other side of the window, because somehow it looks different in dreams.

I expected that everything will shake, or move,or it will all go black and I will open my eyes in my own bed.

Moon was so close . I could almoust pet the gray craters and inhale its dust.

As I thought about it briefly I was out of air.

To make sure of my theory I asked ...

"Where are you now?"

And after a few seconds I got answer.

"deck 8 , cabin 43"

I looked up at the door there was white board with a yellow number 42 where I was, and on the door below it was written deck 8 with red letters. My hands trembled and i runed with tired legs towards the door next to me with the number 43 on it and my eyes turned to the floor . I was afraid to look up.


	2. They are real

They are real

He stood there, when the door opened, I found the courage to look up.

Leather boots, leather jacket…. The silhouette looked like it would disappear any moment, like a bad image on TV screen.

Blue light of the Earth made him look transparent, he turned to me when he heard a loud door I opened. I finaly noticed that he is not close to any console or keyboard.

I had to ask. Well how much would you believe what you see!? "Lister?"

He leaned his head thinking , not moving his look of one point on my forehead.

Like he did not care for anything. He shifted his weight from one leg to one that was more near me and asked me very lucidly.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where ist these?"

He continued with many questions but paused to slow down and finaly asked.

"Where is everybody?"

I tried to show him that I to don't know the answer.

"I do not know. I am confused to" I nodded towards his feet to get his attention to them, and that he is not a stable phenomenon.

"Are you okay?"

He looked himself from head to toe and looked at me full of questions and cried "Maybe."

Then he looked up as if he remembered something ... the computer ….probably because then he asked something to the air ...

"Where is everybody, what happened?"

Computer responded with a tired, quiet and a very hoarse voice.

"You're the only one funtional of all the characters from the series."

He stopped and spread his arms in disappontment.

"Again!?" He turned around and asked hoppefuly.

"And Earth?" His mouth trembled.

Computer Answered

"It's been 10 million years Dave.

"Again! This time, even more so!" He screamed.

He headed right towards to the console that he watched for some time and then moved his hand from his chin he rubbed, and slammed console with both hands. Console sparkled.

I laughed loudly "Well, that always works." I commented.

Indeed, beside him appeared other guys from the Red Dwarf .

And other rooms where filed with some energy to.

Just when it came to my head that I was too far in the future ... Somewhere, something powerful slammed into the ship and all shaked.

I felt detonation in my teeth and known feeling of anxiety and helplessness in my hands …

A little earlier, before all that suddenly in other cabin a tall man entered. When he came in to the light his skin was very bluish. But his eyes, specifically iris ... human

He was nervous, angry, and despite his strength, has not been able to stand upright.

He was bleeding from the stomach ... red blood ... not ... blue or green…

As the door closed it poot out noise and nervousness from the second cabin, from which he had just entered. There was an eerie silence.

He was grabbing the console and lefting the sticky red marks everywhere.

Strongly, although it was not necessary, he hits the big red button that resembled a mushroom. That created some sound. He smiled as if he was afraid that that will not succeed but it did.

And his smile was slowly gone when he saw the flickering silhouette at the doorway.

"Why you of all people!?" He cried.

"Computer! For all the characters in this room applicate protocol "Awareness" "He stopped when he spoke these words ...Awareness….

"I hope that you will succeed, with no explosions I hope!"

Silhouette came out from the shadows. It was possible to see just worn leather jacket with a smiley badge on it's collar which was partially covered with one dredloks.

Silhouette looked at him full of questions.

Then the blue man continued, "I hope you can bear true emotions when it comes to that. I know this will be especially difficult for you, but it is very important that you follow the program that I gave you. Your only job is to say what happened here. Without impulsive reactions. "

He looked silhouette and raised his eyebrows. "In this universe it is better to act as Rimmer."

Silhouette finally stood in to the light. It was Lister and he looked wery confused as the blue man tries to keep up at least in a sitting position, he could not do anything, he just fell down to the floor.

Lister was looking at his hands that were going through everything, he could not do anything more. Then small detonation on the door pushed him to the wall.

Through the door entered a bent creature, wearing a brown coat. You cold only see human gray skinny fingers that nervously pressed some big gun in his hands. The creature began to laugh and happily approached mocking the situation.

Lister began to disappeare when the sparks died down on the console.

His eyes were blank, without a one second of any memories. He walked the corridors until he came to one of the smaller cabins where he stopped because of something familiar he could see through the window ... Earth.

He did not know how much he stood there, but in one second he turned head to some woman in her thirties who stopped there for a few seconds

Looking at him, then she smiled slightly, and said, "Do not worry, now everything will be resolved."

Then she twitches when she heard the childish runing steps which was approaching the room. She started to run toward the other door and yelled to him, "She can't see me! Now you'll remember all soon! "

She closed the door and disappeared.

Then he looked to the other door when runing sound stoped. There it was, extremely confused sixteen year old girl in her pajamas ...


	3. They are real 2

He was confused because of a girl in pajamas that distinctly resembled a woman who had rushed out of the room.

The other guys from the Red Dwarf where coming to reality to.

And I did not know what is happening.

Suddenly, I feelt some pressure in my head. I feelt cold metal over my entire back. I have hit the ground and feelt every inch of my skull shaking. And then the sharp numbing pain in the center of my brain ...

Finally I get to at least some kind of low level of awareness. Nothing I felt like I woke up after a hundred years of sleep and I'm not in the timeline.

Cold stethoscope on my forehead shakes my senses.

I struggled at least to tilt my head enough so I could see anything that can make things clear.

While milky substance obstructed my vision I saw a familiar silhouettes and I couldn't remember their names. My vision was slowly returning , but at the moment when I remembered who the silhouettes was I gradually entered temporary darkness.

But I heard a conversation that took place as I am not present.

"Why are we here?"

Asked playful voice that I partialy recognised.

"You are here as some kind of microphone. You are here only so that we can communicate with her."

Replyed duplicated voice in two simultaneous languages, he had some kind of a translator. Silhouettes came beside me, I feelt when my vision came back.

Soft voice of reason beside me continued ...

"What are you, creatures!" He yelled.

"Is that way to treat someones mind?!"

It was Lister, but not from the time when I just ... met him ... and Cat was smiling while "dancing" in one place, Kryten as Lister's support that is behind him , Rimmer frowning his nose and looking around.

If anyone understands the importance of common sense ... that's Lister

Beings had purple skin that shone with the green, they resembled us, but they had hand-tentacles.

Lister stepped forward and shouted ..

"You are not anyones boss!"

Being got angry and it ran to them and soon everyone was right behind me in the draft.

I could only make a faint moan.

I heard laser behind my left ear and I now completely lost my eyesight. When the laser hit even closer to me I disappeared in the darkness ...


	4. Shuttle home ?

Dream, that was the only word I had in my mind, but the smell of metal and wind on my lips

helped to remember that all tis is reality, I noticed Kryten, Cat, Rimmer and Lister. They looked puzzled.

Cat then asked.

"Will she drink our brains?"

Rimmer looked at him " No harm there. "

They looked up and Kryten explained.

"No, it really is the real universe, and I think that she is even peace-loving."

Rimmer made his disgusted face and he moved closer to my face.

"You'll see when she takes out your peace-loving eyes from your peace-loving scul.

This is the 20th century, from which century's came worst wars?!"

Lister looked at him tiredly.

"Twentieth Rimmer? 'You're wrong, I've seen her before, I think she even knows us ."

I restored a little streing and whispered quietly.

"I do know you all." They did not hear me.

Rimmer proudly raised his head.

"These are the 80's, it's clear." He was wery confedent.

Kryten scans me and the air.

"Actually, Mr. Rimmer she is from the early 21th century's. She is 16 , and she wears the pajamas, they were sleeping in that."

He smiled to his ignorance and others joined.

And I realized that I'm on a spaceship miles from Earth ... in my pajamas. Cool.

Kryten then stoped.

"She is returning to her own time!" He yelled

Suddenly it was as if someone was gently stretching my skeleton till I became a dust in time.

Under me now was rough metal floor and I got back some strength and vision

Somehow I get up too easily though my legs was like athrophic.

I walked again and came to the screen in a small cabin splited by big

windows.

Looking at it closely I noticed the red button next to the screen, and the screen was

illuminated by blue light.

The screen lights up, but only the noise and annoying hum was on it.

I felt hunger and weakness that we usualy feel when we are somewhere to

long and I just wanted answers, food and sleep. Humming ceased, and the silence interrupted my voice, but I just yawned, that can't be my voice…

"Hey Loser!"

I turned to the voice that did not come from me and the person who greeted me from the screen

That was me. I was laughing and I looked ten years older than now. Older me continued.

"Now we're on a spaceship of alien race possessed with truth,... and see who you met."

She paused, and I asked her,

"Do you hear me!"

Old me laughed.

"Of course I can not hear you fool."

Who I met ?...She was interrupted with something coming from her right she stood up fast.

"No. Do not touch the remote!" She screamed.

Cat walks in camera.

"Sorry I'm late, I met a mirror and I could not be separated from it! "

Kryten , Lister with blod on his hands and old me were now on screen.

"I told you don't touch the remote." Says the old me to Lister.

"I just wanted to ..." some entrance in the cabin stoped him, they all turned to the sound. The camera falls down and I just saw my fingers dancing around the red button.

Camera falls to the ground and someone shoots.

Lister tried to hit attacker with some racky board but he disappeared and board fell on the ground. Disappeared…

I just heard screams of terror while .. I .. was dying ...

Interference appeared on the screen and the video goes out. I looked at button…

"If these button turned them off maybe it will turn them on again. And I will get some answers!"

I pressed red mushroom button. Nothing happened, I was disappointed

I noticed bunch of people in the hallway walking toward something.

I cought an old woman, and I asked ...

"Where are they going?"

She eyed me and said, angrily.

"There is a shuttle to the home they say. Bringing us back, I know nothing, child ..."

She had her own wories and she continued to ignore me. I folowed them and soon I was in mentioned shuttle.

Funny, my dreams where fulfilling, and I ... I felt as if I'm in an ordinary bus, despite a large and beautiful design of the shuttle. But I do not think the bus that drives two hours to a distant destination, rather than one, which is the worst, which drives only two minutes to my building.

I wondered why I do not enjoy ...

I deliberately searched for a empty row, that were the rows of three large white lumpy chairs.

I sat comfortably at one and looked out the window.

I had to remind myself that the stars I see are not the night sky, it was space.

I inhaled deeply to calm down and before I could exhale G force pressed me strongly to the chair and awkwardly squeezed me in that chair, mostly my left arm, which was in an awkward position. Just when I thought that my hand will break all calmed down and I fell asleep…I think that was ordinary sleep.

Soon I was on the rainy ground my city ...


	5. Titanic

In the room with the mushroom button , when I left, boys from Red dwarf apeared.

"Where is that monkey girl?"

Asked Cat. Everybody was confused.

They noticed people runing somewhere and they joined them.

Soon they where marching on rainy ground just a few people behind me.

"Great, why did we follow you, Rimmer?"

Lister asked.

Rimmer started selfdefending.

"The smartest thing was to follow them, we are on Earth, what do you want?"

They argued.

"We need to know where we are." Lister said.

"It is not wise to ask them."

Kryten aprooved.

"These is just a 21st Century."

Lister commented...

"What about girl in pajamas? She saw everything. She shall not be too surprised. Let's ask her where we are."

They continued their way through the rain and then they saw me ...

The Moon was shining and it's rays illuminated the cold rainy night. I looked wistfully into threatening clouds.

Big drop fell on my shoulder.

Another drop fell below my eye….

I closed my eyes and pretended that everything is normal.

That was the first time that I let the rain fall on my face.

As the rain culminated it sketched a familiar silhouettes behind me, as though it has created them.

Clumsy steps rapidly and noisily behind me walked on the puddles till they stoped roght behind me

and called me on the shoulder. It was an arm in a leather fingerles glowe.

"Where is this? When this is?" Lister asked me . I turned around.

And he cryed "Please do not talk backwards."

I answered in the normal direction, forward.

" My town and century but I do not know why everyone is panicking. Seems something is happening. I don't know more than you. "

I hurried home and toke my leather jacket.

The world at that moment was in panic because I was not the only one who has experienced something like this. Then I blinked….

Suddenly I saw stars and famous window, again the ship. Again, I'm in space.

Gunfire! I could only hide in a corner.

I was expecting that someone else will solve everything.

I just knew that someone had to die now.

"Selfdestruct in... 10,9,8 ..."

Computer sounded the alarm, but it had normal voice these time..

I stood near the console with numbers that comforted me. Numbers were comfort? To me?

"1824" I typed on it without thinking.

It stoped…. Then I repeated the numbers out loud "1824 remember! "

A piece of a comet suddenly breaks a window and I just yelled even though they all knew ...

"We have time"

We rushed into the room, closing the door.

Skiny man entered the room. He was all gray. And he was dressed lika a wizzard.

"You fool! Do you know consequences of this?!" He screamed.

Lister hid the laser . He laughed and shrugged shoulders.

He stepped in front of skiny man, crossed his arms and bite his lip like lying litlle boy.

"Listen " He was trying not to laugh out loud.

"There is a paradox here." He smiled

"What if it was written that everything goes just like these. If you prevent it,

You work against the rules you brought!?"

Creature calmed down.

"Okay, but this playing with superior beings will not end well."

I laughed loudly like a small child.

Something crashed behind me and dwarfers looked at broken glass ornament on the floor.

"You can move things?" I asked because I saw that they were surprised that he moved that ornament.

Kryten shook

"We can not, but it was wind. Must be."

"Yes, the wind." Lister continued to watch his hand.

"Who was those green people?" I asked about creatures who I thought broght me here.

"We call them Ekstraters.

Angelfids are the builders of this ship." Answered Kryten.

"What is the name of this ship?" Lister said, and went up to a dusty plate with the name of the ship. He clined dust off it to see letters "Titanic"

Lister curled lip in shock when he saw it. "Smeg"

Rimmer rolled his eyes.

"That name and us!? Disaster is cooming."

Soon I saw a purple moon approaching us… or vice versa...

Ground soon began to approach us.

Lister ran to half functional console and Rimmer overemphasizie his shock, "Are you crazy? In the real universe you can't do anything . You will kill us!"

" We are perished anyway, what's the difference?"

He put his hands on the console to try anything even he knew that he will just go through it anyway, but ship started to raise the nose.

Rimmer looked at him confused and asked.

"You're driving?"

Lister nodded not beliveing himself.

"I am driving!"

Confusion turned into pride and I laughed again.

But I was not expecting a rough landing. I squat down and covered my face.

Soon ship's nose slammed into the ground, bounced off and slammed into the ground again

Then the pile of soil stoped us.

Classic Red Dwarf landing.

"So Lister are you satisfied now?" Rimmer asked with his arms on his back.

"We landed didn't we!? I didn't saw you come up with something better."

Lister rushed towards door. I understud what is happening and I shouted.

"No! Stop Don't open!"

He looked at me and asked.

"Why? This is some moon it has oxygen. Right?"

He asked without taking his hands off the doorknob.

"Not every moon has a convenient environment for silly shipwreckers ."

I was relieved when he released the doorknob looking at me as a child.


	6. Darla1

Darla

I'm Darla, or if you live in "Eighth space" call me Moonia.

Moonia I like to call a Crygirl,

My story and my world are sad.

I'm one of the war children. I live in the midst of the fifth World War.

Each of the wars lasted too long and it seems like my Earth is constantly at some war. As if my world has never stood still.

I'm going to start from when I was six, 1994.

I remember that we ran down stairs to the shelter. My foot slipped and I fell heavily on my palms.

I looked at my little hands and for a second I was afraid of red marks over them, which made me confused. Then I noticed that marks are same as the floor. I wasn't in my building.

I curled up against the metal wall and let the tears to fall down my face.

I stared at the door and waited my mom to pull me by the hand and save me from danger.

Through the tears, I saw four silhouettes. I blinked a few times to clear my vision.

One had a big H on the forehead and shaggy, short hair, in fact one side messy and the other was slicked back, the other was funny robot that had hands with different colors.

The third was catlike being who was wery colorful. The fourth had a scar from eye to mouth and long dredloks which fellt on a very messy weathered leather jacket.

You know them as characters from Dwarf.

I cleaned my tears . I did not want to seem weak and helpless in front of strangers.

"Where are you from?" Man with the scar asked me.

They saw that I do not even know where I am.

"If Titanic brought her here ..." Said the robot and continued, "Maybe she was the one ..." He whispered to them and I have not heard further.

I now noticed bullet holes around me, I knew that so many bullet holes means that the shooting will repeat soon.

Someone started kicking the door, They lifted me up and we started to run.

I continued to yell calling my parents.

Man with scar (Lister) looked at me and said ... "We'll find them." He promised.

Then, in a room near us something exploded and I ran behind the first door to take cover.

I was angry. To much for such a yung child. I was ready to scream, argue with everyone who stood beside me with evil intentions.

Wild desire to survive.

Dwarfers came to me and I grabed corner of Lister leather jacket.

Terribly scared I hid behind him and glanced a corner in the shadow where I wanted to disappear.

My fingers have blushed, I had the strainght of adults, but the fingers of a small child who could not endure that straingt.

Inside me is something crashed.

One side of me did not want to move even a millimeter from here. She was afraid. Another side was overcomed by rage and unusual courage.

Lister suddenly directed me under the broken console.

"They just want your heart, do everything that they do not get it." I couldn't see him anymore from my hiding place.

For the first time finally someone explained something deeper to me.

"From now on, you're alone." I heared silent Lister's voice.

"Don't worry, it's over soon." He was sure of it.

Again something exploded.

He closed my hideing place with metal peace of a ship with small hole in it through which I watched out.

Rimmer walked to me and adviced "Do not stand out."

Then he disapired like tuned off TV.


	7. Darla 2

Lister rushed toward the doors where one of those purple-grieen creatures stood. Ligurases or Ekstraters if you like.

Then he asked Lister.

"Where is she?!" He was so loud that the metal cover in front of me shivered.

My fear was weaker and weaker….

Liguras walked strategically around the room. Lister steped back and discretely looked to my hideout.

I smiled to confirm that I will not disrupt the plan. Although no one could see me.

"You blown her up! Did you see how these cabin looks ?

How can a child of six years old survive this?" Lister answered.

Liguras did not like to hear the unwanted answer and he fired a laser at him. Lister fell down and remained motionless on the floor.

I closed my mouth with my fingernales so not even a silent breath could come out.

After too much time in the dark and quietnes I let the tears go freely.

I did not know if it is safe to go out of my shelter.

Then I heard a loud explosion which I felt in my teeth.

My mouth has tasted like I eat some paper. Something pressed me against the wall and there was no way to move.

Some metal strongly hited my forehead above my eyebrows.

It dripped hot liquid.

I wanted to scratch it, but I could not get to it. Then it began to ache.

I do not know why and how I did it, but I fell asleep.

After some time I feelt the air on my skin.

Someone strong picked me up, I was just happy to finaly feel the space around me.

I sank deeper into sleep.

I woke up on a medical table and stood up right away. In front of me was Data.

Just as your Data. He raised his eyebrow and brightly explained.

"The room where were you blew up. Everything will be okay. " He did not know what he should do next, so he looked at floor

before he just left the room.

Soon I was able to get up and I started walking toward the mirror to see what was that paper

on my eyebrow I noticed before. I wanted to pull it off but I remembered that you shouldn't

moove your bandages.

But it seemed irrelevant enoug and I tear it down so it doesn't bother me.

Above my eyebrows there was a fresh big scar.

I moved my bangs of my forehead and tightened my hair so it was no longer fluffy and inocente like it was before.

My face was angry like never before. I was scared of my reflection…for a second.


	8. Meeting

I was realy alone.

I learned later that in my heart there was something they caled The pearl. Only few people have learned that they have it.

They are dead now. And pearls were lost

People who never found out they have it were lucky. I wish I haven't.

This pearl has helped builders of Titanic, Angelfids,

To give us posibility so we can revive TV characters so that they can communicate with people for fun. But it could do more, much more…..

But there were those who wanted these pearl for themselves.

When I was sixteen I met Nick. Wild Nick with eyes of the child.

Nick who wore clothes bigger than he needed to make him look stronger.

Our unborn baby was in danger

These pearl could infect baby through my blood.

She was sentenced to life in run.

I laid down on the operating table and watched the metal and huge knives that need to cut through my flesh straight to my heart.

I felt a little sour taste in the mouth. Nick grabbed my hand and squeezed it very much. He smiled to me.

"If I live ..." I gasped when I Nick stopped me. Little angry because of my words.

"Forget it, you're seen worse." I never loved him more.

The doctor came and put a mask over his nose. Soon, I just fell asleep…..

My eyes cleared and I saw Nicka. I was glad that he was there ... In my world, no one stays with someone for so long, I knew that he truly loves me.

The scar was huge and bulging, I was sewed by an amateur. Nick smiled and timidly approached me.

But his smile was so …..he was frightened and shocked ...

We heard some metal machinery. I turned around, trying to hear what it is.

Nick shook his head and snaped.

"Goodness don't be stupid, it's your heart! ... You're not a person any more! You got a metal heart fifth category, the cheapest biggest and loudest kind of a hart. "

I smiled ...

"That's ok Nick ... I can handle the sound. We will accustome to it. "

He was not able to look at me.

"Oh, you're right Darla... Let it all go ... gotta go ... See you ... soon ... "

He came out of a room... I was not stupid, I knew this was the end ... Coward!

He could not bear to have a girlfriend with metal and noisy heart ...

I screamed from the top of my loungs several times. I took the bottle from the table and hit the door. Water streamed down the door and I watched it fall….

I screamed again and wiped the first and the last tear for him.

Damn coward ...

I wanted to disappear from the world that followed ... The battles were more common on Titanic.

Supplies where disappearing and I went to the part of the ship where no one has gone for a long time.

My eyes cought some rotating white light. I watched how dust goes into it and I stretched my fingers into luminous thing.

Sudendly floor was so clean ... The walls was without buletholes...

It seemed that no one is fighting there.

I heard a rustling behind the wall and I quickly pointed my gun straight to the hart of the person that made that noice.

Then I calmed… her attitude, her shoulders was so relaxed.

My goodness she looked as a child and she was my age.

She was no threat. She seemed to me stupid and inocent

But she looked... like me? ... No God! It's not me it's Crygirl!

I wanted to kill her, although she was not a threat.

Then I heard her voice. As she laughed like a child.

So calm and relaxed voice ….I heard ... never.

And I put the gun down.

Ok she is a loser, but she does not deserve to die because of it.

Now I noticed someone else.

They looked familiar. As though I had met them when I was 6 years old. I did! Red Dwarf characters!

Crygirl then asked them "So there are more of these passages." She was wildly curious ... How I hated her!

I dashed out to them, hid the gun and yelled, "I know about passages!"

Crygirl stared into my eyes ... She saw our resemblece. She wondered how someone like her has these attitude and such a scar.

I continued explaining….

"I know you. You tried to help me when they were looking for me. They killed you I think... Crygirl you and I arethe same person. I can't explain more ..." I decided to be direct ...

" I need a crystal from your heart to start some things. ... I am you from another dimension afterall. "

She looked at me sheepishly.

Then she surprised me with her determination when she asked me ….

"But if you are me, where is your heart and your pearl?!"

I laughed and

"Listen to my hart and you'll understand."

She shook her hand ignoring known metallic tone….

"I only hear the starship's motor . I'm not that stupid!"

I laughed and pushed her.

"Crygirl it is my heart!"

"Who are you and what are you? 'You're not me!" She cryed and I was offended.

"Darla! Your version of the "Fifth space"! Nice to meet you!"

Neither one of us did not expect to actually meet and shake hands. Then she asked me.

"How many are us there and what number is mine space?"

"Ten universes. The first one is hell, and the tenth is heaven.

And you try to guess yourself wich is yours?"

I asked to examine her intelligence.

"Six.?" She was not sure of answer.

I was shocked how bad she thinks her life is!

"You're better than you think! Ye are in Eighth space!"

Goodness she doesn't know how good her life is!

"And why metal heart?" She asked me.

I scratched scar from the surgery and my lips trembled nervously.

"When I was 16 it was removed and replaced by this metal, we learned that my child could ...

But we just made it worse ... My child should inherit the pearl from the heart through my blood, but we removed it... It does not matter, Now I need a pearl from your heart.

" How we were murdered in your universe if we can't touch things?"

Lister shouted.

"We're reall there?! " He asked

"How?!" He runed in my direction.

"Look, you're from TV. You're addicted to love and acceptance, this pearl that she has an I had somehow opens dimensions and turns you into flesh and blood, real people.

Just one sincere laugh can be enough, because your program does so.

Angelfids have installed everything so you can communicate more easily with people.

This pearl, as the technology of this ship is connected with the cosmic energy.

But I was just a child. I do not know how inocente my doppelganger is.

And if there realy is still a pearl in her heart. "

Crygirl stoped us with a gesture and walked over to me.

She looked at me and quietly asked me.

"How can I go to that perfect tenth the universe?"

Lister looked confused, he could not foresee this issue.

"Why would you want that? Don't you love your home? What is this tenth universe, anyway?"

She sadly bowed her head and told him

"I am not like you. I can't unconditionally love these dirty world."

I was angry ... Her world is dirty! Her?! I wanted to strangle her with my bare hands.

But I calmed down and shook my head. I opened the gate, a black vortex called me ... The really dirty world, my world ...

Darla was strange, she looked at me like She was better than me. That scar over her face? Savage!


	9. Angelfids

What happened before we meet Darla?

We could not get out. We could just walk around these spaceship.

"How I thought aliens obsessed with the truth?" I asked aloud, even though I knew they did not know what I'm saying.

"Old me in one video I saw told that .."

Lister remembered something…..

"They told us that we are only projections made to meet people for fun and to help people comunicatie with Angelfilds. Even we are lie to them"

"You are lie? " I asked "Why are you lie to them? " I wondered.

We picked up some piece of paper off a metal table to see what's on it.

I saw some small round marks on the map, some black and some white. Perhaps it was some passages. We stopped and looked at the map ...

Darla then appeared and we realized that the black marks indicate the passage to the dimension below ourrs and white tags are passages to higher dimensions.

Builders Angelfids

The door opened after Darla was gone and I turned to the sound.

In the room entered tall blue man who had white hair.

He approached us and asked.

"Are you okay? This should not happen, Titanic mustn't go out Earths orbit."

He looked at me and started to approach me, I flinched, I believed him every word.

I thought ... Angels?

"We Angelfids truth lovers the first race of the universe, we are the most intelligent beings of light, stay with us in the perfect dimension, if you think you're ready and proof that people can do it"

Without much further thoughts I walked to him and Lister grabed my hand.

"Escape is not the solution. Yo are not that naive."

"If they really are a superior race and if they are evil, let them cut me in thousands pieces, if such a race Is evil, It does not make any sense for me to live here in this universe,"

I explained.

Angefild stepped back, leaning his head because he noticed.

"You're not ready." He was avoiding looking at me in the eye.

The ship suddenly rotates at high speed, and everything becomes dark.

Angelfid looked at them while I was lying on the ground. He went to the Lister and gave him some kind of injection.

"If you mean her no harm , you immediately are going to content of this injection inject into her vains when I leave."

Lister looked at the injection than at him and asked, "And than?"

Angelfid explains further, "She will forget the Titanic."

Angelfid disappeared into the white light that shone on him as if he had wings.

Lister continued to look into the injection then at me.

Rimmer yelled at him, "Don't be crazy! Immediately wipe her memory!"

Kryten joined the conversation and added,

" She will continue the normal life Mr. Lister."

Lister moved the needle to the vein, but he stoped

He broke the needle very quickly in order to avoid changing his mind.

He laughed and commented

"We have no right to delete her knowledge!"

As I disappeared and returned home he was more certain of his decision.

He turned to the console behind him that sounded ... On the screen there was just one Hey ...

The person on the other side of the screen confirmed she was Mooonia.

But she did not show up ... and they walked all overTitanic.


	10. Melancholic old woman

Melanchonic old woman

Guys from Red Dwarf walked on Titanic towards the section of a spaceship which leads to the future.

They did not know that then ...

All around them now were a few nervous men in yellow coats with large gold chains that had a huge pendant shaped like a triangle.

In the single halfopen room was an old woman rocking in a chair while looking at the stars.

Kryten caught one of the men in the yellow coats asked him.

"What happened here and what is wrong with her?"

The old man eyed them and answered.

"Did you fall on your head and where did you lived so far? Why did you return from the Sanctuary?

Since the Earth was burned only a few weirdos was on the Titanic and saved themself, and so was she. Unfortunately she watched with her own eyes as the shuttle which led her family to the Sanctuary of Religion of the Sun exploded.

She is always closed in these cabin and buried in papers, she always drews the same faces constantly and writing nonsense all day, same thing every day.

After the program with characters from the series stopped working she is like a plant.

Now she is just sitting here and looking at the stars "

They went to the old woman to investigate what is happening. She did not stop rocking nervously. She was not able to respond to anything.

"Earth realy ends like these?" Lister asked hopelessly.

The old woman stopped rocking when she heard his voice and she turned to them with a silly smile on her face.

She looked at them and mumbled something as a tear fell down her cheek.

"They were close to salvation. But ... No …..Burn! Burn!" She olmoust sang the words.

Then she turned to them and slowly repeated "Sooooo close to salvation.

Ozon buuuuuurnsssss ... The good and the bad ... buuuuurned! "

She smiled crazily and crossed with hand over Lister's face. Her fingers had no energy

He looked at her and he was very confused.

Then she yelled while mooving her hand of his face slowly, "I remember youuuuuuuuu!"

She tilted her head and began to look into the distance, and happy crazy smile was the last lucid from that old lady ... She was lost somewhere…

Priests of the Sun religion stopped and looked at them as they left.

They quietly commented ... "Maybe she was not so crazy when she talked about ...

" He looked at them ... "No!" He yelled ... "Time travel is not possible!"


	11. 2009

2009

I walked the city towards my job, then I saw the passage, the white swirl, I looked at it for three minutes, stepped away from it and turned it my back. As the passage could know what it means.

Like if I ignore it and it will leave me in my routine.

I wholeheartedly was ready to drop everything and disappear forever in the universe.

But quickly as I went from passage, that quickly I was jumping in the air through it recklessly.

Suddenly my hands hited the metal ground as I flied in..

I saw the neon blue lights above me and I laughed "I missed you bluish thing."

I Stud up light as a feather and runed trough hallways. Soon siren and red lights started blinking and panicing.

At the door were Ekstraters ... That surprised me ... Someone pulled me behind a wall just when one looked at me. It was again dwarfers and I asked them.

"What is this mess?"

Lister explained "Angelfids controlled all , they're gone now. They disappeared somewhere behind the white swirl…. Now "king" of Ekstraters is here ... Asking for you and he knows you're here."


	12. My son

My son

I had to protect my twin Moonia and the pearl. I did not want that the universe disappears. That's what he wanted.

One of his slaves grabbed me . Soon we meet Crygirl and Lister.

I know why he stopped ... Characters from the series always stops, but she ... She had no character.

My tyrant triumphantly yelled that he had caught me ...He called me Moonia?!

What an opportunity to save the pearl!

I played that game and I managed to escape. When they were at safe distance I hit Ekstrater in his foot and managed to escape him ...

I always ran fast, but now ... now I was the fastesr than ever.

Soon, I was welcomed by a familiar gray face . A very familiar face. I heard the gun and felt abdominal pain ... Why ... He watched me as I falled to the ground ... My own son killed me!?


	13. 2009 continue

2009 continue…..

"Pasages!" Lister tok that paper I recognised from before.

" This is the paper we... 2006!" I yelled.

He stretched that roll of paper on the table and commented, "Map of the universe, all passes are labeled , and we can ..."

He then was shocked and we also all looked at that map-

We could see what is it that was so shocking ... I expected constellations and an irregular circle, like some black puddle ...

"It did not look like this?!" I asked.

Now we have looked at several connected eights, eternity simbols entangled along the map.

"The real map of the universe?" Lister looked at Kryten for answers..

"Have you picked up a fictitious map? " I asked quickly.

Lister moved away from the map and Kryten tried to conclude aloud

"Cartography of the Star Treck perhaps ... That means everything from the world of imagination is now reallity ..."

Then I shouted euphoricly.

"So now it might mean that all the gods of Olympus are ral?! And there are... time machines?! Fairys! Movies!... "

Lister again ran to the table because the door made loud thundery sound while someone began to knock it off.

He strongly grabed the map . At the same moment beings runed into the cabin, One Ekstrater raced to get his hands on one corner of the map, Lister's retreated, but he now held and another piece and laughed mockingly , he did not want to loose it.

Lister eyed him quickly and tore half of map from him deliberately in order to make his job of reading the map harder.

They teared the paper and each grabbed one half of the toren map.

Lister put his piece of map in the jacket and now we ran out the door and my lungs were hurt as I was tiring to breathe...

One Ekstrater jumped in front of me and Lister, " Darla! That's enough. I have Mooonia! "

He shouted.

Lister said then quickly, "You have... Moonia? ..."

Extrater looked at Darla confident in hes truth and snapped angrily, "You see that I do!"

Darla looked at him and yelled happily.

"Run! Ignore me. Darla can you hear me?! Run!" We started to run.

"You are now obviously Darla!" Smiled Lister.

Than I surprised him and said while gasping for breath.

"I am now Darla ... Fift dimension is her home? I must go there?"

Lister stoped running because we were far. "You have to, because he will ... "

I smiled and he was confused by my reaction.

"No, it's fine realy ... but if I play that game…..

I do not have to go " home " Why should I not go to tenth dimension, why not the best dimension of all?

Why would I chose the worse option?... and she traveled through dimension to?" I explained.

After a brief silence there was detonation and we continued to run

"This is the tenth dimension, but are you sure? They asked when we came to tenth passage.

"Oh yes I am sure" I laughed.

I sat against the wall and grabbed my cell and Lister went on examining me.

"What are you doing?" He watched the phone in disbelief.

I answered " If they erease my memories there… I will write them im my cellphone…

I want to be able to remember important things."

I stood up and poot away my phone.

He already knew this look, almost insane person who does not have sincere emotion.

He knew that such a person must be left alone to understand itself.

Such a look Rimmer had when he was convinced he was going to return his body or finally pass the exam in astronavigation ...look before disaster.

For a second I saw that he does not believe that someone like me has such bitterness.

But he knew ... sometimes ... Every dog has his day. He did not realize how long he had a confused face and he put on a false weak smile.

He loves Earth to much to understand me.

I steped with my right foot in one corner of the passage amd smiled. I was so euphoric…

Passage was louder and louder….

At the time of my widest smile and first step full of hope I feelt a strong pain in my head.

As thin needles are in it and I didn't feel my legs.

I could not move, then I saw a shadow that escaped outside. I was on a ground. My knees was dead…..

I lay desperately wanting to move . I could not move and I was in slight panic because my head looked at the floor and my neck was like mush.

Lister was surprised by shadow.

When he saw a large amount of blood he forgot the shadow that has already disappeared.

I was sure that I will die and it was surprisingly like a game ... as it does not matter ... As if it's not true.

The others joined….

I heared small buzzing sound ... Passage! I recognized it!

White flickering light came to my eyes…. It was close!


	14. Perfect universe

The perfect Universe.

"The perfect universe, she wanted there . Something did not want her to enter in it."

Lister told them all.

Rimmer looked little bit at me then at the white swirl.

"At least let her try," He said, and then he put my hand in the passage.

I feelt slightly cuting feeling in my finger from the passage.

I danced with my fingers trough the white light.

I no longer had any strength ... I could no longer saw ... I was dying…

They did not expect it, but the passage began to suck me in…finger by finger, elbow and shoulders …..

I got back the feeling in my legs, but soon I had no idea what are the legs, I could not remember my life before ... I just felt the pain….

I walked like a ghost, semi-conscious with this renewed feet and I saw a lot of capsules with silhouettes in it.

I approached one that has just ceased to glow. I looked in the capsule.

As if I was looking in a dim dusty mirror. Like it was my reflection in that capsule.

But I noticed my reflection is higher, thinner, face was ... It looked like I always wanted to look like...

Soon blurred silhouhette opened her eyes and I disappeared ... Actually I became that silhouette.

I suddendly felt an unrealistic cold ... like knives were cuting me, then I realized.

I can not breathe ... everything around me is ice and not air or any space.

Then the ice around me somehow softened and warmed, it was not ice as ice ... Maybe nitrogen?

Hand! My fingers are free! I grabbed the air like through a straw ... the air ... beautiful air reached me through a hollows in melting ice!

Now I was a little less cold and my eyelids were stuck due to suddendly warmed skin.

My heart beated stronger, that broke the ice around it.

I felt every stroke of the heart like a drumstick.

I took a deep breath, as for the first time…..

I walked off the capsule and feelt the warmth around me.

I watched the bloody old self on the floor.

I took my cell phone from my old body.

My thoughts were organized and clear. I looked at my reflection in the window ...

The reflection was all I wanted….

In our dimension they did not know if I was alive or not.

King Extrater entered with his subjects.

"Moonia is dead, you're done here, just go ….."

Lister told him.

Ekstrater laughed and really calmly left the room, he did got what he wanted.

Not remembering my life I walked these weird spaceship, I felt comfortable.

My brain did not register anything wrong here.

Consoles, walls all was like a cartoon, without a scratch. Perfect.

And I ... All that reflects was paradise to me, I was everything I want and I could not stop happily rub my face.

I was scared of some three people who came out suddenly in front of me.

They did not understand what is my fear.

"Are you sick? Do not get me wrong, but your reaction surprises us."

One of them said

"No, excuse me, I come from the eighth dimension, where we have fear there."

I explained.

They listened to me all wide-eyed. "Are you finished?" Said another, and I laughed at their decency, here they listen to each other.

"How old are you?" Asked third

"20" I answered.

They gathered themselves together and l briefly discussed something.

I walked over to the first one

"Your apartment is ready for an hour, I'm sorry we are late." ... He said.

I did not believe

My apartment had a large glass wall and airy space.

I layed down on the soft white sofa with red pillows and turned on something that

looked like TV.

They had no TV as we know it, but a small modern device, which also turned itself on if something was very important. And I've turned it on to meet this dimension better.

Specifically in this world the day as the day was sufficient to them.

They did not need no false stories.

There you are the main character and your life is the most beautiful story.

Sadly TV characters do not exist there, because they are not needed.

There is no music, because the soul that is not sick do not need medication.

TV turned on…..

" We repeat that after eight o'clock in the evening person declared as evil will go out, and remain there until eight in the morning, enjoy your time of day and lock all your good."

I stayed in disbelief. Jin and Jan? Perfect good means somewhere perfect evil.

If a good person has a perfect universe, evil must have a perfect universe.

You can have perfection, but evil can also..

That was not the idea of perfect to me.

I fell on the floor while tears flowed down my cheek.

I realized that I really am a person who is sentenced to be unhappy.

Not because the world around her, but the world inside her.

I got up and went out into the street, I quickly looked around and went forward without a goal ...


	15. Sonny

Sonny

In our universe until then ... Everybody was looking at the aisle where I disappeared. They did not understand how and what happened ...

Rimmer approached the passage that still strongly transmited light crazily and he commented "Lucky girl!"

Then his eyes innocently sparkled and nostrils widened. He came near the aisle, but he got scared and he pulled back, then he started walking around nervously around it.

"The perfect universe?"

Lister said skeptically …

"What did she expected from it? "

He reached deep into the aisle until he looked closer in the commotion of the light.

His hand started to disappear in white ligh.

He looked at the center of the vortex, shocked, his eyes froze in the same position.

Hes look was lost in one single point in it.

Then his elbow disappeared in the light.

Kryten noticed it first and he started shouting and pulling him back.

Then the passage suddenly turned off, and they both fall to the back as when you let go of the spring.

Lister was still looking into the distance as Kryten was calling him.

Finally he took a deep breath and blinked several times. Kryten jumped happy as a child.

"Mr. Lister you scared me ..."

Cat interrupted him and asked loudly, "You were there?"

All agreed with the question and waited for an answer.

Lister stil in shock answered.

"No way .. this passage ... there is a gap, there's no sense ... no sense ..."

Then they noticed some naughty silhouette leaning itself at the door with one hand and holding a round device with another. Silhouette started laughing loudly.

He came in to the light and boyishly comented.

"Of course it does not make sense to you! You are TV character, you could be erased from existence. It's good I shut down the aisle."

He laughed, "I'm Sonny from 24 century."

And again with that round device he turns white passage on.

Rimmer asked cautiously, "How do you know that we are from the TV series if you're from the 24 th century?"

Sonny said, "I'm in the antique shows, it's my hobby."

He eyed them with a smile and jumped into the aisle.

Now Lister wakes up and stoods up abruptly, "Who is antique!"

Kryten laughed and told him, "We are 300 years old to him Mr. Lister."


	16. Sonny2

Sonny jumped trough the passage and slowed down from the runing speed.

Down the hall he saw the girl on the floor lying motionless. She had long brown hair and clothes from the 21 th century.

Se was a bit strange to him because in his time the girls look different.

He rushed up to her to check it . She was bleeding from the stomach.

He broke her grip on the shirt and saw the wound and bloody stomach. The girl was alive. She reacted to pain when he was cleaning the wound.

He took something like curtain near them and with it he bandaged the wound.

Soon, she slowed breathing, calmed down and opened her black eyes ...

...

I ran down the street in that perfect universe without any purpose, I saw the shuttle for the Titanic, wich was driving from all dimensions.

Home, I just wanted home ...

I stepped near the shuttle and all welcomed me quizzically.

On the shuttle stairs all started smiling mockinglyand pushing all around.

I ran quickly as I could, but one evil laughter followed as fast as I ran.

Someone grabed me by the shoulder I soon heavily hit the floor and felt the knife that stabed me.

Fortunately, it looked like it was all for his fun and he went on his way while he continued to fold down a familiar piece of the universe map… Pain just pain…

I was halfcontiouse, but someone had touched the wound and pain brougt me back. I did not care who he was and what he wants, I just wanted the pain to go away.

Some fabric closed the wound, it was a little less painful. Someone took my hand and comforted me.

I finally woke up and opened my eyes.

Above me stood a friendly head with big perfect smile on it, a smile that could break the ten thousand dimensions. The upper lip had a smal scar that looked good on him. He had a blue, almost white eyes, child's eyes. Sooty black hair that was crazy as the universe.

I wanted to smile back but I was to week.

"You are lost 21 century girl?" He asked me.

"I'm Moon ... rlaaa." I remembered to be careful.

Again I got goosebumps when he smiled.

"OK Moorla, I'm Sonny."

Who was this strange Moorla He did not know, she was like a child, and yet an adult, confused, but not stupid ... at least not for 21 century.

And the best part is that she had no mask ... no mask at all and she had the charm of the 21 th century, which he liked. The 300 years old lady…..

He helped me to get up and soon we were accompanied by a mute passage we looked and stared at it,. Without a lot of words we ran through it.

Sonny was pulling me to run faster, but my stomach ache almost slowed us down, but we jumped on the floor of our own dimension.

I saw dwarfers and yelled "perfect universe is black and white! Evil, evil exists there to!"

"Perfect universe? Perfect for who? " Lister had his suspicions confirmed, he took a round mashine Sonny had and strongly casted it in the aisle, and with the eerie sound and creaking passage closed.


	17. Solar flare

Solar Flare

I saw Sonny that hooligan from the future and I was not sorry I left that black and white world, because I had my meaning here .. . in my heart adrenaline simmered whenever Sonny smiled. He did not think about irrelevant things, his mind was as free as his shaggy black hair.

Lister then strated serious talk.

"You know that what is happening is not happening chronologically? We met the old you ... I do not know if it's our dimension but ..."

I was scared...

"Do not procrastinate, that face scares me ."

Rimmer then yelled impatiently ...

"When you go explaining something explodes ... Tell her immediately that she becomes an old

vegetative freak with no past and future! And you didn't recognize old her so far! "

I have not even processed the news and Lister rolled his eyes, "Rimmer you are such a smeghead ."

I stopped the argument and told them, "Well, somehow I expected such a fate for me after all ..."

Sonny pulled me to the window and sad "Look at all these stars, every star is one of your choices, do not rush into the future .."

I laughed while he smiled with his magical smile.

"Sure, I can try, anyway my life is so normaly boring and there will be no consequences if I prevent something bad."

You will never be boring or normal you silly 21 century girl. " He comforted me ... although it was one simple sentence ..

Soon we saw our Sun. I was thrilled when my cellphone ringed, because the signal came somehow. I had some missed calls from who knows what time.

The I screamed "Our time!" I exclaimed joyfully. "What time?" They asked...

Kryten looked into his scanner "Here, 21.12.2012" He proudly replied. Creepy

"No! We're not then for God's sake! I must have another 5 years of life!"

Lister smiled to me and explained "You think of that Mayan prophecy and the stone calendar? There was not enoug stone ... that's it, you know better than that."

He laughed and spread his hands proudly in boyish euphoria and continued.

"Nonsense, in which no one inteligent would believe!"

He laughed mischievously and at the time of lowering his arms some strange sound sounded. Computer voice creaked somewhat illish.

"The level of radiation is high, please move away from the source!"

Lister paused his hands halfway and made his oops face "Or maybe no?!."

"Hide!" I sceamed hysterically.

I covered my face.

We looked questioningly at Kryten who laughed and commented, "As Holly would say we can sit and wait to be burned, or stand there and wait for us to burn and we can get mad at someone because he did not brought that timemashine wich was on the table in that room we were. And then wait to burn.

Lister proudly takes something like a mobile-scanner hybrid from his jacket pocket.

Luckily he did take mentioned timemashine.

Then Rimmer scepticly commented.

"And what will you do with that? You will prevent Solar flare Listy?"

But I got up because I remembered and cried ...

"Give me the resistance in space, and a long lever and I will move the Earth!"

I shouted proudly and euphoricly. I did not know who said it ... but I was proud that I

Remembered something like that.

Rimmer looked at me and shouted

"Yeah, deal with it ...byby Earthy."

Lister rubbed his chin and interrupted him.

"No, no, no, it makes sense, there is something in that.!"

"That is possible!" now and Kryten had more optimism.

We started looking for the key that has anything to push the planet, there was one close to the management console. Truly powerful laser to get started with it.

"Would it be possible?" Then said Lister, "Did we did that once already?"

I remembered and screamed

" You did! But you must be careful, if you disrupt the Earth's orbit temperatures could move 200 degrees up or down. "

"Thanks for the optimism" Cried Lister

He pressed one button on the timemashine and all world was in triangles my

left arm actually was my old and young right, actually it was cut into triangles.

Everything was back to normal.

Lister brought us back before Solar flare.

Then I noticed Sonny was watching somethin in the distance. He was lost there.

I turned around and ran up to him and asked loudly

"Quick, what's your name?! What are the new cities in the 24 century! "

He was silent. We realised that if we fail 24 century will not be, nor Sonny!

I grabbed him by the arm as he disappeared from history. It was like holding air. I looked him deep in the eyes seeking lost spark of consciousness.

Rimmer yelled then "I told you so."

He was happy to be right.

Lister looked at him curtly and walked toward the button

"If we do not do something that will never happen!"

He runed to the button and pushed it. Earth started to moove while Solar flare danced around it... Eart was safe. Home was safe.

"Moonia what is happening!?" Screen behind me screamed. My family was there.

"Return home!" I smiled as they looked at me confused.


	18. Who is that?

Down on the ground people was looking up ... in all parts of the world as the aurora borealis danced around all ozone ...

So what ... The seasons have been moved a few months, but the Earth was safely back in her orbit.

Sonny was now a solid appearance, and he turned his eyes towards me and blinked few times.

I laughed with relief and squeezed his hands more.

"It was very scary, all I ever known ... was gone ... I was gone .. " He commented.

I sighed and looked at Sonny and happily shook my head.

"Moonia!" Lister called me while he was constantly looking out the window.

I notced a large red beam that passed by shutlle where my family was.

He looked at me as if he is expecting something to hapen. They escaped that beam and I frantically dug my nails into the window pane looking out for the source of that beam.

Rimmer drawed our attention to another window, "Look! I think they are here! "

There it was , glass yellow spaceship glimmered in sunshine

The ship dropped the same beam that goes now near us. Somewhere below us.

While I followed the beam I hit my forehead at the window glass. I could not continue further with my head. I rubed my forehead.

"Beneath us! " I sreamed.

I ran to the wall, but I have not reached it..

Strong detonation buzzed all through my feet and traweled up to my head ... then I fainted ...

After I wake up my hands were shaking and I tasted some dust im my mouth.

I looked around.

I saw just Lister and Cat motionless on the ground on the right and Sonny on the left . Others I did not see rigt away.

"Good! You all surwived." Suddenly I heard a voice like mine ... Darla ...

I felt a sharp pain in the heart. I noticed a needle in her hand.

Lister woke up and watched us very confusedly. He turned to me seriously when she finaly came out and commented

"Moonia ... She called that ship ...She talked with the leader of Ekstraters. I've heard it all ... "

I looked at him in shock. But then I noticed that yellow spaceship.


	19. Good or bad?

I had to stop him ... At least tell him that I'm on board.

That I would willingly give him elixir from her heart ... But I had to find a console with communicator.

I saw a flash of red light, and knowing that red light I grabbed the wall and found a balance.

The cabin in which there realy was some communicator was also my uncocious doppelganger and dwarfers who layed on the floor.

I checked their pulses and turned on that comunicator when I learned they were OK

"Son please do not! Hold on, I have a Moonia. "

"How can I trust you mommy." He answered, and I was happy that at least he listens to me.

"This Titanic is very important. Don't shoot it anymore! I will come and I'll explain everything when I bring you the elixir. "

He turned off the screen and confirmed that he will wait for me. I sighed and took a capsule with a needle.

Lister woke up and looked at me in shock ... What did he hear? ... I hope nothing. I would have to kill him for the good of the universe If he did ...

He had no much strainght ... probably he could not hear anything ...

I hammered the needle straight into her heart ... Just a little elixir is enough... I had to go ..."

I looked of my son as he aproched. I looked in hope ... Hope that he will treat me like a mother." Immediately I showed him an injection with elixir.

"Good mother ... put it in the machine ..." He said

"Here, one cures characters from the imagination .. other is weapon ... " I handed him both needles

"Okay, let's think a moment about something before .. I heard something about this. I do not want to risk ... "


	20. Real?

I smiled and grabbed the skin above my heart, actually a shirt, I started to giggle madly.

I stoped laughing when I noticed something different ...

"You have shadows!?" I cried

Now, I noticed they never had them at all.

And that was not all, they were somehow ... more human.

Cat rans to the window in order to see his reflection. He was disappointed in wath he saw.

Kryten's metal now more...metaly... Rimmer was slightly translucent and Lister as was messier .. more human as I told. He tried to touch console...

He did not pass through it. He was real!

"Sure ... stil a hologram ..." Rimmer trows us his sour smile.

Lister looked at his hands and smiled. " That fels good."

I look at him staring at his hands and asked "What was?"

"Being able to do something with your hands." He was euphoric

Rimmer dramaticly passes by him and said "Welcome to my world" He raised his nose and keept walking proudly.

Lister mockingly imitated his walk.

Cat whined "What happened!? Look at this! My best suit! " He disappointedly shook his hands. "What is this fabric!?"

Lister looked at him with no understanding, and asked him, "Cat we are real!"

Cat looked at him angrily, "Real?! real you say?!"

He just ran out angrily mumbling in his chin about the being real and the reality ...


	21. Shadows

Euphoria was stoped by someone at the door.

It was again that black shadow that was coming to us ... Ekstraters leader was standing there and he were filed with rage.

We flew at that point very close to Earth as I noticed before he entered.

Earth's blue light entered the room from space through the window shining it's oceans.

And I saw that if they stand in front of that light somehow disappeare and I shouted. "I do not see you in this blue light!..."

I stood at the window and actually saw the Earth outside.

"What do you mean?" Asked half transparent Lister. He looked at his hands, they were transparent, half his face was in darkness and half was blue and barely seable.

Soon he noticed that he disappears more as more he walked into that light.

"Not possible! I was not destined to see the Earth, at least not now. " He cried.

He run deeper into the darkness hiding from the blue light.

Shadows in the shadow are safe.

Ekstrater fired at us and he managed to wound Lister and ran to his passage...

...

Darla...

I rushed into the cabin. Chaos...

No wonder they looked at me like that. But the situation did not give us the luxury of discussion about paradoxes.

I saw Lister is bleading and that he was very weak.

I searched my pocket where green capsule was.

I rushed up to him with repeating words that rang in my head "... It cures the characters from the imagination ..."

Then I tok out both capsules and explained to them, "This green one is medicine, and this red one will somehow help with Ekstraters."

Now I ran to Lister to cure him with injection. But he forcibly grabbed my wrist. We were all surprised by this act.

"If I'm right, and if I can prevent us to dash quickly from here, exactly three million years from here trust me away I will.

I think that we are not destined to be so close to Earth now ... I can't wait for Earth no more"

But he was weaker and his hand suddenly fellt to the ground releasing my wrist.

I had no time to think ... I had a cure and I had a vein and I reacted. Needle was soon in his hand.

My world is the logic ...

Somehow he really begin to heal as magic ...

And by his every stronger hart beat we were further and further away from Earth...


	22. Shadows(2)

He started to wake up because of the drug from the capsule and laughed "Are we still near Earth?"

He was disappointed when he opened his eyes and noticed that we really rushed away from it.

We stood and watched at the unfamiliar space outside.

No shadows!

I have noticed that we are close to that room with red button where the characters are turned on and off.

I nodded towards the room and said, "This may solve all the problems." I explained everything about the room and what that means.

And all about the button that brought them into our universe.

"This button, I think it takes you back to the world of illusion." We stod in a circle around the button.

"What do you mean, back in Red? Again, the guys from the Red Dwarf back in action? "Optimisticly said Lister.

"I miss liveing only interesting days and moments, this dimension is a bit boring, I do not know how you Moonie did it?" He laughed.

We're going home. Sound appeared from the console when we pressed the button.

Soon they looked like a picture from television going off ... I was sad to se Earth... I do love Earth... But... Sonny huged me. He smiled and I noticed that he was happy to relax in a more simple times ... Home...


	23. It's over?

I was counting the days until December 21st.

Because I knew what was coming.

I never could understand people who do not want to know what awaits them in the future.

But now I was one of them so I understud. They do not want to know the bad things that follow.

Every day, I ignored all the normal.

Some part of me still made me live normaly.

Then I saw the passage to the Titanic.

It started.

I would, if these was normam course of events, without thinking run into it no matter what.

Now I known what's waiting for me.

Stubbornly I slided from the bed to the floor and hid behind it.

I sat there thinking ... What if I do not? And I can not do it?

What if it does not make sense and I will still reach me destiny?

I thought that for the first time in my life I need to be a little selfish, you should protect yourself, even if difficult consequences folows.

Be a little rude and you may distroy whole universe and survive, if you can as long as it passed.

And I deserve it, I deserve to have all my naive reactions corrected now somehow get a evidence that I'm not stupid.

Sonny moved to our time, it was easy to provide himself a life 300 years before his time. Imagine yourself in the 17th century?

I called him with the words "It's time Sonny! Life is so short, but it's over. "

"Life is short. Long enough for a pain, long enough for a lot of luck as much as it takes. " Sonny aswered

I was silent for a minute and said. "I have to go." He was very quiet.

"It would be nice if I had never seen Titanic, including the first teleport and this passages!"

"You would not met me." Sonny said to me.

I looked up as I said great stupidity ... "True, I'm sorry."

I got up and walked around the apartment because I could no longer sit. "I do not think what I'm saying." I told him. Then I asked him a question that maybe you're interested in...

"Sonny tell me what is the future like ? Is it any better? "

He was silent for a long time and he told me ...

"Some things are better, but mostly ... it's just a more subtle game of tag that you already know."

Sonny has probably heard me walking and asked me over the phone. "Moonia you are walking!? It's too risky! ".

"It's not like someone was watching me, waiting to pick me up, I can not hide this whole night and all day tomorrow, you know?" I smiled and replied. instead heard a familiar sound interrupted lines.

tu tu tu tu tu tu ... it never sounded worse... I looked at the phone screen,

The call was disconnected and there was no signal.

I turned around and I noticed ... kinda too much space around me, the blue cealing and huge windows with a view of the universe.

As if my brain off and as it is poured hot porridge and halved his function half, emotions are probably too come and dumped him in adrenalin.

And in a five minutes I was just in front of room that I wanted to avoid, and the Sun was on the other side, it was December 21!

Spaceship makes a horrible sound and I almost fellt off my feet as I ran. I caught the wall and continued to run.

Behind me I heard a strange wiggle and turned around. There was a transparent Lister.

"Lister? " I called. He's eyes were lost.

I remembered that he said that they wiped their memory.

"You know who I am?" He asked me.

He turned around and walked to the window when he heard childish running from the other cabin and we heared long creaking noice of door handles.

I realized that it was sixteen old me I'm behind it, and I said to him.

"Believe me now everything will resolve!"

I ran back into the room before to avoid myself from the past and left him staring at the door.

And all around me, sparkled but I keep walking.

Now I saw the silhouettes in the hall, robot, holograms catlike man and rebel, they were dwarfers.

I notice that once again I was standing in the room that I wanted to avoid.

They looked at me like they know something bad will happen to me.

I was distracted by monitor behind my back and looked at it, me at 16 and I complyed the scene that followed.

"Hey Loser!" I shouted and younger me jumped and turned to me. I laughed and continued. "Now you're on a spaceship of aliens possessed the truth, which even forced the Earth ... see whom you met." I stopped and she cried even though I could only read lips, "Can you hear me!"

I laughed and continued all through scenario "Of course I can not hear you fool." I continued "Well, who I met ..." I heared rumblind on my right an screamed "No, do not touch the remote!" I saw that Lister went to one and I remembered that they for some reason can not touch remotes.

"I told you not to touch the remote." I sad again.

"I just wanted to ..." He was interrupted by someones entrance in the cabin and he turned to the loud noise.

I did not see that the camera fellt, because I planned to shut them off to save them as it was year 2006 on the screen I wached then.

It was Ekstrater.

I felt like two people, I pressed the red button and somehow it was as I watched it all over again on the video.

Like I was there.. but I wached myself to...

I thought I was a ghost, but I saw that Darla has just entered when dwarfers were turned off and she started yelling at him, I did not hear what because I had some water in my ears. But he shook his hand and walked out of room after her words.

All around me calmed and now. I looked at the floor as the other me disappeared.

Now everything was silent and calmed.

"And I'm dead now or not?" I asked her. "You are dead there," She answered me.

And I look at her confusedly.

She rolled her eyes and said,

"In the old course of things you are dead, now you opened another option where you live.

In the main space you are dead, one that you know, in this you universe are alive. "

Sonny then frightenedly ran up to me. He was glad that I thought about the other Sonnythat looks at me dead on the floor in a pool of blood...

But he stopped all horror and dragged me to a large window where he saw the Earth. And seriously looked at me ...

"What do you think that we try a few years ... to be together, I know you feel as I do. I know that you here love rings but I do not ... "He laughed and he nealed. I smiled and exlained...

" Do not get me wrong, I do not care about the rings, but I expecteded an ordinary, classical, normal propossal, but I am happy it's not ...

"He laughed and he now got more confidence " You will never be either classic or ordinary or normal. "He laughed and encouraged me.

Some new smile of new hope. We felt comfortable, just there, in front of the window, next to each other.

I raised a modern, bold and beautiful daughter.


	24. 2031

2031

My daughter opened the cd shop and it was 2031.

No, no flying cars. Sonny said that ther is no even in his own time. Everything is the same but there are several new buildings.

She had Sony's blue eyes and his hair as ebony.

Sound of crashing all the movies and TV series from the shelves make her to angrily rush to the sound source.

shelves were devastated. She came to the pile of cd-s.

There he layed. Someone with red ribbon around his leg over the worn leather pants.

She approached and took the cd-s and dredlocks of his face, she recognized him, but did not know from where.

She picked up the phone and called me in panic, "Mom I think ... someone had destroyed my cd shop and I think we know him."

Lister begins to wake up and she was silent for a while. "Mom, he wakes up, I'm waiting for you here."

He suddenly called her on shoulder, "Is that Moonia? They returned." He fellt back again in front of her legs ...

I came to the cd shop with Sonny " Sweet rustic and nostalgic it was.

I recognized Lister who she tried to wake up. I remembered everything.

"He said something about someone is back and he fainted again, he constantly asked what year it was but I think he failed to register anything."

Daughter explained to me.

Finally he opened hes eyes and I saw some fear in them, "Are you Moonia's..? ..."

I stoped him "I am here...Moonia.. It's 2031!". . He remained confused.

"They're back?" I was surprised

"Yes! And this time ..." He paused and looked around and then he looked at me desperately, "I have no shadow!?"

He withdrew deeper into the shelves.

"Do not worry, it was worse." I tried to lie to myself as to him.

I looked at the ceiling and saw a blue neon lights "Titanic teleported us again."

Exstrater's leader entered... "I am now controling these thing!"

"Darla is his mother." Lister wispered. He wasn't happy to hide that from me all these time.

I smiled and walked towards him. "You will not kill your mother!" Then he laughed loudly. "I already did!"

He had his gun pointed at my hart... But Sonny pushed me away from the gunfire an we run as the detonations folowed us.

Sonny was right behind me and I laughed to calm the situation by asking the air behind me.

"Sonny you okay?" Nothing.

I turned and saw his motionless body on the floor. I grabed him by the arm and I was unaware that he will not stand up ... I guess I thought he would not be able to go away if I holded his hand long enough... It was like a bad dream.

I do not know who strongly pulled me out of the cabin and I had no choice but tu run further.

They pulled me out the door and we settle down on the space shuttle we reached

"Sonny is comming behind ud?" I asked expecting a positive response.

Then I heard explosion that tore apart the whole cabin where Sonny was lying ...

I could not cry as much I wanted ... I did not want to accept ... Now I was sure, he was gone. I selfishly cried and didn't even notice My doughter was crying to.

My double can have an evil child? I screamed loudly ...

"What was she doing here at all! Her bastard killed Sonny! "

"Now is a good time to look at the Moon" Lister said while he panicly looked around.

Cat was scared. Kryten agreed with Lister and "discretly" noded towards the window where Moon was.

"You are crazy! I am telling you! You will only make it worse!" Rimmer cried.

I ran towards the window and I gazed at the Moon. Nothing... I looked at dwarfers again... My doughter disapeared... Their faces were... blure...Moon was shinier...

I was lost in Moon's ligh... I did see it was weird... I woke me up?


	25. End or the beggining?

End ... or the beginning

Dark, my head was so heavy and I felt some metal insted of my hair, and the ray of light reached my eye. It was like a needle, it was a metal hood that I stripped of my head. How did that happen? What was these... My family was looking at me... I could not convince them that I reached 2012... 2031... They sad there was no TV characters and that somebody called them to say where I am and that experiment is over.

I walked faster and I reached the bus station first , there was a male silhouette in deep shadow.

I looked around the station and I noticed that my family is close and I leaned against the glass wall of the station and tok a deep breath.

I feel that silhouette looked at me and quickly looked away and laughed mockingly.

I was insulted by that.

Then silhouette asked me.

"Finally home?" I looked at him.

I alwasy was the person people talk to on the stations without any reason.

"It was a long time since I've been home." I laughed to a strange truth of this sentence.

Silhouette then answered "At least Bus can take you anywhere."

Then he steped into the light of the bus that was coming, the light that iluminated his face from nose to the chin. He smiled a litlle.

It was familiar face . But it can not be ... He walked on the bus steps and his oversized coat revealed a leather brown glowe. And as he climbed one dreadloc excaped from it's colar.

He was lost in light of the bus folowed by quiet laughter that was disappearing in the distance as the bus that went further.

I looked into the distance for a long time ...

I tell you, even today I do not know what was true, I just hope that I'm in a dimension that ends up better.


End file.
